I will die without you, literally
by Emy1-4-3
Summary: I suck at summaries but here it goes: Love for her, is a synonyme of Life, but also a sinonyme of death. Discover what will happen when the love decided to play his game in the wrong town with the wrong persons.-A Stiles Stilinski love story-
1. Good Starts

**Chapter 1: Good Starts:**

"Come on Stiles, You gotta get over it!" Scott told me as he caught me staring at lydia who was kissing her so ''precious'' boyfriend on the other side of the hallway.

I clenched my fists. "What if I don't want to." I snapped at him still not looking away from them.

Yes, I still wasn't over the fact that she only loved Jackson and no one else in this whole damn universe. Why is that, you'll ask me? Well because the beautiful Lydia was head over heels for the stupid douche bag that was Jackson. What did he had more than me for her to love him so much? And why was I so stupid every time she was around me even if she never really noticed me until Scott became good at La Cross because he had gotten the bite? … You know that feeling deep inside, when it's love but hate at the same time? Well that was exactly what I was feeling right now.. I adored Lydia but I hated her at the same time, I hated her because she couldn't open her love-blinded eyes to see that she could have better than Jackson, but I always had loved her and I couldn't just stop like that...

But then it clicked... I was being as blind as she was.. I was so blinded by her that I had never saw all the other girls around me, all the cute-shy girls, the sexy-feisty girls, the gorgeous-bubbly ones and most of all the magnificent girl that was walking down the hallway on her black wedge booties with her golden-red hair curled in hundreds of perfect curls stopping at the edge of her hips. But something about her was special, she didn't seem to be normal. She seemed confident but shy, anxious but carefree, intelligent and cunning, dangerous while looking completely inoffensive and innocent, like a sweet angel with a devilish side. She was definitely different than any other girls that I had ever saw, it was like she could read through me with her aqua blue piercing eyes which held something mysterious, kind of a green reflection but not any kind of green reflection, as if her eyes were two oceans of jade hidden behind a long and thick curtain of black lashes. Two oceans of happiness and sadness, of love and hate mixed together like a storm containing thousands of feelings.

My eyes were glued on her, she was like a perfect angel that god would've sent to Earth to restore the peace and the calm. I was really confused, how could I had never saw her before. She was so much more than beautiful, she was unique.. I know, I'm not supposed to say such things because I love Lydia, but it was the truth. And even, I couldn't take my eyes off of her 'till she disappeared through the sea of people after the bell had just rang.

All day I couldn't stop thinking about this mysterious girl, she was intriguing. Each time I would try to talk to her, she would disappear around a corner. But, I was determined and after trying over and over again I finally I got her.

"Hi, I'm stiles!" I presented myself and gave her my hand to shake.

She looked up at me since even if she had high-heels she was still a lot smaller than me. "H-hi, I'm Fallon." She stuttered shyly suddenly fascinated by her shoes before shooking slightly my hand with her fragile and soft petite one.

Of course, she wasn't as confident as Lydia was but her beauty was completely eclipsing any woman on this earth. Even if she only smiled for a second it was like I could watch her smile for days and months followed by decades 'till the whole eternity.

"Fallon, that's original, where's that from?" I asked her as she looked back down at her shoes.

"uh, it's Irish." she answered as I saw her held back a tear in her huge blue eyes as if the usually serene oceans of jade were slowly preparing a deadly storm. "I gotta go." She whispered as she quickly ran past me.

Well, I guess that went pretty great. That's kind of a good start? She could have just ran away screaming 'RAPE'. But anyway, she was intriguing me, everything of her was calling me. She was so insanely mysterious and I was craving to know more about her. That's when, from the other side of the hallway I spotted Scott and Allison showing PDA... wait.. WAS I THE ONLY SINGLE IN THIS WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL?! I felt forever alone, and that's why, to punish them, I decided to attack Scott and ruin his wonderful and magic moment with Allison.

I crossed the hallway in one swift motion."SCOTT!" I jumped on his back de-balancing him.

Surprisingly Allison looked more surprised than Scott himself.

"Hi Stiles." Scott said emotionless.

"stiles." Allison nodded solemnly, it seemed that the more of time that passed the more she acted like her father. Sure her aunt, her mom and her grand-father died, but this cold appearance didn't seem to be from all of these annoying mortuaries but actually, it seemed to be more because she got the power since the last female figure in her family died.

"Did you saw the new girl?" I asked Scott who was acting all lovey-dovey with Allison.

"Scott..." no response.

"Scott..." and again, still showing PDA.

"SCOTT GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed at him, was I so inaudible?

"What's wrong with me? Why does nobody loves me? That's really sad." I whined shaking my arms as none of them was caring.

Well then, it seems like I'm inaudible AND invisible. I tried by every way to make myself being seen but I ended by gaving up when the bell rang.

Sometimes I wish those 2 could just brake up! Maybe I would get to see my best friend out of the la cross field and when he doesn't need me for his werewolf problems!

But, I couldn't blame him for being in love it would be being selfish..

Anyway, I took a seat in the class which happened to be the last seat and was beside you'll never guess who!

Yup you got it right, Fallon.

I threw my bag on the floor and seated facing Her. "Were you ok?" I asked her confused.

She nodded slightly. "Let's just not talk about it... nor anything about where I'm from.. where I live or my origins." She said her voice cracking.

From what I could tell she had a horrible past that she wanted to forget. (that's the moment when you say: No shit, Sherlock! ) Somewhat the cold wall that she had just created seemed to bring us even closer. Every once in awhile, I would press my leg against hers and she wouldn't even move from a millimeter. Every time I would look at her, she would blush furiously which made her even more cute than she already was. She would brush her arm against mine multiple times looking at me from behind her curtain of long hair to see how I would react. I would lie if I said that I didn't watched her react to every moves I made towards her, it was like we were testing each other wanting to know how far we could go without having a bad reaction.

"Mr. Stilinski!" The biology teacher, Mrs. Harris, interrupted our little game with his usual frustrated voice. " As you and Miss. Hayes seem to get along you will be teaching her about what she missed." With that he turned his attention towards my neighbor who's cheeks were a bright pink and for once I had to admit that I loved an idea coming from Mr. Harris! He softened his voice. "Since you missed 2 months of school you will need to catch up with us." He finished his sentence as my new student looked at me with a lovely smile printed over her gorgeous face.

"Let's start it all over again." In only 2 seconds she seemed to have passed from the shiest creature on heart to the most charismatic person ever seen, can't say that I didn't loved that, she was mysterious.

"Hi, I'm Fallon Hayes, and I'm 16 and a half." She smiled brightly glimmer in her eyes as she offered me her hand which I shook vigorously.

"Stiles Stilinski, 17 ma'am." I said making a military salute which made her laugh with her oh so angelic laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it so far? :) please review please please pretty please :) ( it will get better I promise I suck at beginnings**


	2. Changements

Chapter 2:

**Fallon's P.O.V.**

Only 3 days ago I was starting a new life, it was a brand new chapter a brand new page, I had cross the ocean, from Ireland to California, to escape from my past, to escape from my parents. I had live my whole life into the same house, to be exact, in the same room. My so called parents never wanted me to get out of this room, they said it was dangerous, that people would kill me if they saw me. So I passed the last 16 years of my existence in the fear of being discovered, I had never had a contact with any kind of human before I escaped, I don't even know what my parents look like, they kept me into that gray room day and night.

They taught me nothing, I learned by myself, and now you're wondering how the hell could I learn everything by myself.. Well, that's what I never understood too, all I know is that my brain as an exceptional intelligence, at the age of 6 I was able to understand the whole atomic system, I learned how to read and write by my own with the scrip of the ''Lion King'' movie, I can speak 5 different languages, English, French, Spanish, Irish and Italian and I can solve any equation without a calculator. I had always been like this, and that's why I wasn't aloud to see the real life, to see the world I was born in. To my parents I was some kind of miracle and they told me that people wouldn't see me like a miracle but like a monster, an extra-terrestrial, something that wasn't normal...

But then, comes the day when everything changed. I got that feeling, really deep inside me, that a real life was waiting for me somewhere in the world. That my parents were wrong, that people wouldn't thought of my like a danger. That somewhere I would find him.

I had made research on me during the time I was on the boat, what I was didn't have a name, so I decided to call that, a were-fox. You know the were-wolves? Well I was kind of a were-wolf but I wasn't, more like a fox. The were-wolves are stronger, but the were-fox are more intelligent and only females, they are cunning and their senses are 30 times sharper than an human. But what I was more afraid of is the part when love comes into the game. A were-fox only loves once in her whole life, she doesn't chose who she love, it comes naturally. And when this time comes, she need him to live, she would sacrifice herself for him in any circumstances, she loves him to death, literally. And if one day they would come to be separated, or he would not love her anymore, or show any kind of love to any other women, she would die instantly, no matter if she isn't there to see it or doesn't know it, she would feel it through her bones. She would loose all of her senses one by one, then she would be unable to think or move, plunged into the most horrifying feeling, she would remain lifeless for a week dying slowly carrying away with her, her endless love to finally quit the world into pain and sadness.

But the reason why it scared me so much was because of...

Stiles...

**Stiles's P.O.V.**

One week, one week it only took me to fall endlessly in love with this girl. Now you're thinking: well, that escalated quickly! But I can tell you that it wasn't any kind of crush, it was love like I've never felt, I once said that if Lydia died I would go out of my mind but I think that even after 7 days of knowing each other and laughing for hours, if Fallon would die, I wouldn't only go out of my mind I would do things that I can't simply imagine, I would not only commit suicide, I would simply die, my heart would literally break into infinite little pieces, only a hour without her made me worried sick.

Every day she came to my house we talked, laughed, screamed, tried to study, baked cookies, had a fight with cookie dough, fought for the last cookie, ran across the house, got caught by my father once he got back from work, watched a movie and every time she would fall asleep on the couch her head on my shoulder and I would watch her angelic face sleeping peacefully like a creep.. But every time I would offer her a ride home she would say she was fine and I would worry about her 'till the next morning when I would see her shinning smile from the end of the hallway and my heart would be finally relieved. You see I didn't wanted anything of her getting hurt, even a single hair cut in two would've drove me insane.

That's why I almost had an heart attack that morning when I saw a bruise covering the half of her left shoulder under the light fabric of her beige shirt.

"Hey stiles!" She smiled at me as if the bruise was nothing .

"Hi Fallon, what's that on your shoulder?" I asked getting worried by the minute, plenty of scenarios going through my mind.

"Oh uh, I, uh- missed the last step of the stairs and felt." She rambled on covering her shoulder with her hair. "Anyway what classes do we have today?" She nervously changed subject biting her lower lip.

"Math, Bio, English, Physic- is there something wrong Fallon,you know you can tell me anything." I insisted.

"I promise Stiles, there is nothing wro-" Her eyes widened slightly as her shoulders quivered. I followed her glare and saw Mrs. Morell who had just exited her office followed with some psycho student who has no friends. At first I didn't understand her reaction but as my eyes were looking back at Fallon to ask her once again what was wrong, I saw something. Something that wasn't normal. Something I needed to tell Scott, Derek and the rest of the pack. Something that was about that giant bruise and Mrs. Morell shooting daggers with her illuminated red eyes to Fallon. Something that was soon to change everything...


End file.
